


Forgotten

by Adventurer515



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I forgot to add a super important tag, M/M, Slow Burn, Someone dies, Swearing, Underfell Universe, and science is young sans so..., bc the underswap universe wasnt available, but not really tbh., edge is underfell sans, generic gets sent to the underfell universe, is this technically kustard??, kinda graphic, they used to date btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventurer515/pseuds/Adventurer515
Summary: Edge had no idea why he started to feel different. Dreams that weren't his, feelings he never felt before and a nerd he can't seem to leave behind.





	1. Dogs are Fun to Write

_ [90. . .] _

The wind was cold, practically howling in Edge’s ears, as he walked deeper and deeper into the dense greenery of the forest. The smell of blood and dust was apparent, even this deep in the forest, but it didn’t bother him in the slightest. Not much bothered him about the normalcy of his own universe anymore. Hell, he could hardly care about the executions in town square anymore. All he cared about was keeping his and his brother’s ass alive for as long as possible. 

He stopped at a clearing in the middle of the forest. Some of the trees were turned to dust or bent forward by some unknown force. He narrowed his eye sockets, eye lights flickering from bush to bush and tree to tree. It was probably from that. . .light, or whatever that was. He could care less. At the moment, he only had one concern. An insistent tug from his soul, a nagging voice and a hunch that he should’ve ignored. 

So far, he saw nothing of interest but the effects of something big, something that wasn’t supposed to be here in the first place. It reminded him of Ga- he stopped, forgetting what he was about to say. Whatever, he could deal with that later but right now he had other problems. 

“Hey, anyone fucking out there?” he called out into the clearing, making sure to watch the branches and bushes for any sign of movement. As expected, there wasn’t jack shit. Nothing to be seen or heard. The slightest movement was nonexistent except for the faint rustling of the shrubbery and branches from the wind. He grumbled underneath his breath, feeling another tug to his soul. “Tch, whatever. I know you’re fucking out here, you little shit. Better come out now,” 

Silence. . .

He growled in frustration and shoved his hands into his pockets and turned to leave. Not his fucking circus, not his fucking problem and his soul can go fuck itself for all he cared. Fuck this bullshit. He stomped off, muttering more curses under his breath. Although unbeknownst to him, there stood another skeleton on one of the thicker branches. He had a hand clamped to his mouth and his back pressed firmly against the trunk of the tree. He was pale and shaking, his soul refused to stop beating as he was only capable of making short and shallow breaths. 

“Edge. . .” the other skeleton whispered from underneath his hand, trying to comprehend what he was seeing and feeling. It was a mix of elation and worry, so he decided to slide down to sit on the branch because of this. He didn’t know if he should cry first or call after him and ask if he knew him, if he remembered him at all. He probably didn’t. . . He made sure. 

He glanced back to where the other him disappeared to before looking away. This wasn’t the time. He didn’t need to know about him being here, he would be fine by himself. He finally calmed down and shortcutted to the forest floor. He reached out to grab a twig to his left and adjusted his grip to hold it like a pen. 

“Okay,” he whispered to himself, making sure he was shrouded by the foliage-caused darkness. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows “Time to do this,”

_ [87. . .] _

Edge woke up to the familiar sound of barking in the distance. He grumbled under his breath, pushing his head up from his sleeping position and wiping the side of his mouth with the back of his mouth. He caught the blur of black and white before it stopped in front of him, taking the shape of two dogs canines jutting out and their fur matted with dust and blood. 

Shit, it was Dogamy and Dogaressa. 

Dogamy looked down at him with a critical eye, lower lip jutted out and growls rumbling his chest. “Sleeping on the job again, huh, Pup?” Dogaressa followed, baring her canines at him in a way that almost certainly promised blood if he stepped out of line. “Captain Papyrus won’t be happy,”  

“Don’t need you two to tell me that, so fuck off,” he sneered, seemingly unaffected by their act of dominance. Though he was subconsciously worried for his life, he knew that the dogs were loyal to his brother. Which meant they would most certainly tell him about his. . .insubordination. He pushed down the urge to shudder. “Anyway, you came here for something, am I right?”

Dogaressa sniffed, pulling her nose up and looking down at him. “Well, Captain  Papyrus said to “keep an eye out, whelp”,” Edge raised an eyebrow, shifting a bit to cross his arms over his chest. She continued. “There have been reported sightings of an unknown person in blue in the forests. There one second, then the next they’re gone. It might be a human,” 

“Humans don’t just disappear out of nowhere,” he replied, ignoring the sudden burst of excited magic from his soul. He hid a grimace, willing the magic to curb with force. That was odd. . . That almost felt like a rush of melancholy and yearning. 

“Nonetheless,” Dogamy continued, scratching the side of his face where a couple of strands of fur fell off. “You best do your job, Sans,” he growled in warning, fangs baring in intimidation. “You’re already in hot water as it is,” He gulped but waved him off, straightening his back in near mockery. 

“There? Happy?” he said, looking up at the two of them. Dogaressa growled, scratching the sentry station in warning, whilst Dogamy barked, narrowing his eyes at him before finally leaving him alone in his pit of self-loathing and despair. 

That feeling in his soul felt different for some reason. Unlike those other times when he just felt a pull somewhere, telling him to go, or an insatiable ache that made him crave mustard more than anything. It felt a lot more than just wanting mustard. He gritted his teeth and balled his hand into a fist. What the fuck was wrong with him?? 

He groaned aloud, frustrated with himself and whatever the fuck was happening to him. This was just absolute bullshit. Whatever’s happening to him is absolute bullshit, and it started with. . . He stopped, shaking his head and burying his head in his arms with a groan. He did not want to go home today.

_ [80. . .] _

Over the course of a couple of days, reported appearances started to gradually transform into reported theft. Shops near and at Snowdin have all been reported to have been robbed late at night at least once. Most stores have opted to reassess their security and have doubled it. It was just petty theft every once and awhile so the Guard found no reason to launch an expedition. 

Until now. 

“Someone fucking stole from my fucking lab,” Alphys screeched with her eyes narrowed and furious, her claws balled into fists tight enough to draw blood. Papyrus sat across from her in the interrogation room, legs crossed and a stoic expression on his face. Though to be frank, he looked irritated beyond belief. Maybe because of Undyne.

“Who the FUCK?!” Undyne screamed, fury in her eyes and her body was already shaking with adrenaline and rage. She was ready to fight at any given time. “I’m gonna hunt down whoever FUCKING DID THIS AND-” Papyrus cut in, holding a hand up to silence his subordinate. 

“Undyne-” he was cut off by a riled-up fish monster who was too passionate to stop now. 

“We need to hunt this shit down and show him not to FUCKING MESS WITH-” her soul turned blue and she was flung to the wall, hitting it with a thud and sliding down. She was disoriented from the attack and temporarily incapacitated. Papyrus turned back towards Alphys, who was busily tapping her claws on the table impatiently. 

“So, Doctor Alphys, would you please repeat what happened?” he asked. “We would like to help you with the best of our ability, and we will need your account on the matter,” She grumbled under her breath, rolled her eyes before she cleared her throat. 

“O-Okay,” she began, pushing up her glasses with one of her claws. “It was late at night, probably midnight to one in the morning, when I was startled by the sound of missing item in my inventory. I checked the cameras, but they were completely wiped. The videofeed between those times were gone and the traps I set to keep burglars out were set, but not set off,”

“So, were you able to find anymore clues as to who it could be?” he asked again, leaning on the table on his elbows. “Or were you able to catch a glimpse of your burglar perhaps? Before they left?” She rolled her eyes, leaning on the palm of her hand in an almost bored sort of way. 

“If I knew, I would’ve caught them by n-now,” she said with venom lacing her tone. She glared at the wall, boring holes into the cement before turning to look at the other. “But no, I don’t. Whoever stole my stuff got through security without anyone noticing and wiped the CCTV camera of any trace of them. Whoever they are doesn’t want to be found. . .” Her voice dropped in volume. “. . .But I’ll find them. . .” She laughed to herself, her grin stretching ever so wider. 

Papyrus cleared his throat, catching her attention. “Well,” he said, folding his hands in front of him in a formal manner. “Lately, these past couple of weeks, there have been reported thefts in Snowdin and Waterfall. Mostly food and basic necessities, but that’s about it. We assume that this thief is a human and that them and your burglar are one and the same. So I’m here to propose something,” 

“S-So. . .what? You’re saying that if I help you catch this. . .thief of yours,” she said, beginning to sound more and more interested. “They’ll be my brand new. . .test subject?” Her smile grew wider at the last part. He nodded curtly. 

“If you want,” he said, his mouth quirking up slightly into a malicious grin. “As long as you assist in the capture of this wanted thief, then you get to keep him in return.” He held out his gloved hand for her to shake. “Now is that a deal?” Alphys grinned right back and reached out to shake his hand. 

“It’s a deal,” she said, cackling silently under her breath, her glasses reflecting the fluorescent light in the interrogation room, making it glint. “Now. . .when do we start?” 


	2. Edge Gets Gayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> refer to the title

_ [79. . .] _

Edge woke up with a start, sitting up with haste. Sweat was dripping from his skull, magic flaring and soul beating hard and fast. His eyes flickered to check the time. It was only five in the morning so he let out a relieved sigh. His brother wouldn’t be waking him up for another hour or so. . . He breathed in deeply, his soul calming down slowly. He paused. Wait. . . He touched his cheek, and feeling the obvious wetness there, pulled back. 

He was  _ crying.  _ He was  _ fucking crying.  _ He glanced at the calendar at the far wall of his room and at the circle with the words ‘HUMAN’ scribbled on it. It was still crossed out. Nothing was reset. He rubbed at his eyes roughly. If it wasn’t his brother’s death. . .then what was it? 

He struggled to remember. Blue. . .? White. . .? Grey. . .? Those were the most he could remember. Colors that didn’t mean anything to him at all. Well, that and. . .a voice. A voice that rang in his skull that sounded so familiar and so comforting. His soul started to flutter in his chest at the thought. Fucking hell, what was this?? It was obvious that his soul remembered something that his mind obviously didn’t. Something too important to let go. 

He swung his legs to the side of the bed and stood up. He shrugged his jacket on and slipped in his shoes. He needed a drink at Grillby’s now. It didn’t matter if the sun wasn’t up yet, the bar opened early and closed late anyhow so showing up at this time wouldn’t exactly be out of the blue.. 

He sat down on his usual stool and started tapping his phalanges on the wooden counter and reaching out to grab small mustard packets that were obviously there for him. He opened the mustard packets with his teeth and squeezed the contents out of it with his thumb and forefinger. He sighed in satisfaction before his eye lights flickered to the bartender behind the counter. 

“Hey Grillbz,” he greeted, opening another mustard packet and downing it easily. Nothing beats mustard packets from Grillby’s six weeks past its expiration date. Almost like the kick gets stronger. Either that, or his magic is starting to give up on his attitude. 

“It’s too early for you,” Grillby said, propping his elbow on the counter and leaning on it casually. Edge scoffed, rolling his eyes, and pulling his mustard packet away. He was too early? Well, in his defense, he didn’t come around until Papyrus left him alone long enough for his break. 

“Yeah, well,” he shrugged, dropping his third packet and moving to the next. His soul was quiet again, like usual, and he was fucking thankful for that. “The usual, y’know? Fucking nightmares,” And it was true he supposed? A nightmare. That was what it was, like usual. 

“Everyone gets nightmares, Sans,” he shifted his black coat and fluffed it up a bit. He looked at his reflection in one of the shiny glasses. “It’s not something new. We live in a nightmare,” That was, without a doubt, true. Everyone expects the day they finally get dusted, stabbed behind the back, or just hunted down. That was just the kind of world he lived in.

“Yeah, I know, you jackass,” he replied, pushing the empty mustard packets to the side and folded his arms in front of him and resting his head.  Asgore, he was tired. Maybe he can catch up on a couple more minutes of sleep before his shift. . . Yeah, that’s a pretty good plan. 

Grillby hummed as he turned back around. “By the way,” he said, catching the skeleton’s attention enough for him to glance up at him. “Have you heard about the supposed “human” sightings in the Underground?” Edge groaned, burying his head in his arms. Of course he’s heard of the supposed “human” sightings. And dammit, he’s calling bullshit. 

“Yeah, I heard about them,” he grumbled, sitting up and looking irritated from just the mere mention of it. When the news that some “human” might have come through, Papyrus quickly accused him of not doing his job properly and sleeping on the job. “It’s absolute bullshit and whoever’s doing this will get his ass handed to him on a dusty silver platter,” 

“Well, then I suppose you heard about the theft in the Laboratory?” He said and he looked back at the bartender with disbelief. No one was stupid enough to steal from the Labs. But what shocked him more was that they actually got away with it. The security in such a place was too tight, only rivaled by the King’s castle. 

“Wow,” he said, tilting his head to look at Grillby with a better angle to show his expression. “Now that’s some grade-A stupidity right there. You sure it wasn’t just Monster Kid being a prick again?” Grillby rolled his eyes, pushing his glasses up his face, then shrugged. 

“I don’t know,” he replied, nonchalantly playing with the flames on his fingertips. “But they got the Royal Scientist on board. Apparently, what he stole wasn’t just random trash from her trash can but something big,” Edge nodded. Something big? Who would know which one would be important enough to piss of the Royal Scientist enough to join forces with the Royal Guard? Probably the one that looked the coolest. 

“Well, if they got the Royal Scientist on board, they’ll be scraping more than just dust off the floors,” He said, grin quirking up slightly. He glanced up at the clock and frowned. It was already six. He sat up and jumped off his stool before stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Anyway, time to shake the  _ dust _ off my shoes. This isn’t my problem,” He laughed in his head. Morbid humor. Always a classic.

Grillby nodded, sweeping the used mustard packets off the counter with his arm and left them on the ground. “Yeah, I figured you would say something like that about this,” 

“You know me well, Grillbz,” he said, walking towards the door with a slight wave in goodbye before opening the door and taking a shortcut back to his room. He landed on his bed without any thought to remove his shoes or his jacket. The fatigue of waking up way too early was finally weighing him down. 

God, he was so fucking tired.

_ [. . .] _

Edge leaned against the Ruins door with his arms folded in front of his chest. He never succeeded  in falling back to sleep that morning after Grillby’s so that left him snappish and irritable. Though he was always snappish and irritable so that didn’t really make much of a difference. . . He gave long sigh and banged his head lightly against the ancient stone. 

Fuck, he needed to do something. 

He hummed in wonder before he  brought his hand out then closed it into a fist. He gently rapped his knuckles against the purple stone twice. “Knock, knock,” he said aloud to no one in particular. No response as expected but he still continued. “Who’s there? Snow, snow wh-” 

“Aw, fuck!” a voice groaned nearby, making his soul stop. 

Edge’s eyes flickered to the bushes with his eye sockets narrowed and his eye already a light with red magic. He shortcutted nearby, hiding behind bushes to watch in silence. He crouched down, his eyes landing on a hooded figure standing in the snow. 

Blue. . .

He gulped, remembering the stark brightness of the color at the back of his mind. It was unnecessarily bright in his head and even more so against the backdrop of white. It almost made him turn away. Almost. He just couldn’t stop staring, and he had to physically fight the urge to walk up to the other. He rubbed his eye socket with his palm in irritation, almost groaning aloud. 

“Note to self,” they muttered, picking up the cylindrical gadget from the ground and grimacing at the melted and charred metal of something that was barely holding itself together. “Study engineering next time. You’ll never know when you get trapped in your ex’s universe,” They laughed silently to themselves as if it were an inside joke.

Ex? Well, at least he knew they were single- He stopped, self-loathing coursing through his veins with one thought in his mind. _ What the actual fuck. _ He gulped and backed away slowly. This needed to stop. He needed to stop this. His back hit the tree with a soft thump and he cursed under his breath when the figure turned to look in his general direction. 

Their eyes were hidden underneath the shade of their hood, but their posture turned rigged almost instantaneously. They didn’t move, their breathing coming out in soft puffs and the both of them were at a standstill, both unwilling to move in fear of getting caught. 

He gritted his teeth and waited for the impending attack to come as he collected his magic for a quick escape. A beat of silence passed and neither of them moved from their spot. One second passed, then another. . . He risked a  blink. 

They were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate this chapter. i also finished my finals. fuck yeah. tho i might run out of premade chapters goD.


	3. Longer Than Usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look it's all just g a y (and plot)

_ [72. . .] _

Waterfall was a dark, damp and disgusting when every single member of the Royal Guard was crammed in one of the rooms and sitting on either broken monoblock chairs or sitting on the floor. Alphys was up front, a grimace on her face as she stared down at the data on her phone. Papyrus was standing next to her, his arms crossed as he levelled a gaze on the rest of the ingrates.

“I am sure you are aware of why you are here,” he began, nodding sharply as a chorus of “Yes, Captain”s echoed throughout the small expanse of the cave. “The recent “human” sightings have become increasingly more worrying. As we speak, energy, specifically in Snowdin, have been rapidly fluctuating these past few days,”

Alphys continued after him, clearing her throat and pushing her glasses up her snout. “Ever since last week, the energy spikes have been happening randomly in the succeeding days,” she explained to the Royal Guard as she gestured to a large LCD screen on the wall. “A-As you can see here,” she zoomed out of the location so the rest of them could get a better look. “The peak of the sudden outflow of energy is here, relatively near to the Ruins’ Door. It is possible that they are hiding out in this area,” 

Edge nodded with the rest of the clueless members and was watching from the back with all the other lowly sentries forced to leave their stations to help the Guard. He realized very early on that debriefings fucking sucked. And it wasn’t like he could skip out on it because of his brother, and they couldn’t skip out on it entirely because the rest of the Royal Guard were fucking dumbasses. 

Doggo was a prime example.

“The Ruins’ Door, eh?” He whispered to him, a sneer on his face. “Isn’t that your area, Sans?” He rolled his eyes before looking up at the dog. 

“I look out for humans, not shitty street rats,” he replied, shaking his head before turning back to the screen. “‘sides, that area’s too dense to get through. Don’t expect me to go through that mess,” The dog snorted in disbelief though, and turned away from him with a ‘whatever you say’. 

“The plan is to send a reconnaissance group to the area for any leads. We will also see if the area is consistent with the reported spikes in energy these past couple of days,” Papyrus instructed, eyes flickering to each and every monster, making sure they were listening to his every word. Seemingly satisfied, he continues. “I will lead the expedition and bring Dogaressa with me,” 

“Why her?” Dogamy growled under his breath, while Dogaressa had a pleased smile on her snout. “Because I’m better than you,” she replied, her tone haughty. “And because my nose and mind are sharper than yours,” 

“Why, you BITCH!” he barked, head swinging towards her and jumping into an attack stance. He jumped at her She was quick to defend, growling at him as she jumped away. They circled each other, growls emitting from their throat and eyes feral with hate. 

“You just can’t  _ fucking _ handle that I’m better than you,” She snarled, her ears pointed and body rigid, ready for a fight. “Shut the FUCK UP!” Dogamy pounced at her, teeth snapping as they tried to get each other under their control. She bit down at his neck and he retaliated with shaking her off and pinning her down. 

“ENOUGH,” Papyrus commanded, grabbing hold of their souls and slamming them to the closest wall. They stopped, letting soft whimpers, their eyes looking up at the angry skeleton. “Since you are so insistent on acting like children, I will bring Greater Dog instead. Understood?” 

They nodded, curling into each other in fear. “Y-Yes Captain. Understood.” They took their seats and Papyrus continued. 

“Doctor Alphys was grateful enough to 

“The rest of you, keep an eye out. They are still on the move as we speak. Whatever they will they do with what they stole could potentially harm the King and the Underground. This thief must be caught,” he said before waving them off dismissively. “Dismissed,”

_ [71. . .] _

Snowdin was much cooler in the mornings, Edge thought bitterly. He zipped up his jacket, reaching his clavicle, before shoving his hands into his pockets. You’d think that being a skeleton made it easier having no skin and all, but he was here to prove all that wrong. He glared at the snow while he followed his brother and Greater Dog into the denser region of the Snowdin Forest. 

“This should be it,” Papyrus said, stopping in front of trees that were tightly woven together. It would be nearly impossible to get through with just the three of them, but luckily for them. They had him. “Alright, Sans,” he ordered. 

He nodded, holding onto the two by the tips of their armor and taking a shortcut to deeper inside the forest where he knew a sight of destruction met them. They landed in the destroyed clearing, untouched, as far as he could remember. He looked up at his brother who already instructed Greater Dog to smell around for any leads or tracks and was now looking around.

While he just kinda shuffled his feet and looked around himself. 

Most of the wreckage was covered by a thick layer of snow at this point and whatever tracks they were hoping to find were covered six inches deep in it. He moved towards some of the bushes to his left. Well, must as well do something or else risk getting a talking to by Papyrus. He pushed the branches to the side, taking a look. 

Well, there was nothing. Might as well just-

His eye caught the glint of a pair of glasses placed leisurely on the snow. The glass caused the reflection from the artificial lighting of the cave. He gulped, feeling his soul pulse for the first time in days. This was. . . He risked a glance at Greater Dog and his brother before looking back at the pair of glasses clutched gingerly in his hands. 

“This is just a wild fucking goose chase,” he hear his brother hiss underneath his breath. His hand was clenched around the gizmo or whatever Alphys gave him to determine energy levels or some shit. He didn’t necessarily care. 

“Greater Dog,” he barked, his head probably snapping to narrow his eyes at the dog. He heard the sound of whimpering a little farther away, probably shaking his head in response. They found nothing. He found. . .something. . . 

“Sans,” his brother commanded, making him shove the glasses in his pocket in a rush before turning to face his brother in the eye. He was mad, being fruitless in his own search for anything, was probably prepared to take his anger out on him. “Did you find anything?” 

He trembled, his hand instinctively reaching into his pocket and holding onto the glasses. It was strangely comforting. . . “N-No boss. I-I, uh, didn’t” he replied, eyes flickering everywhere but his own brother’s gaze who was eyeing him with displeasure. 

“Are you sure?” his voice laced with warning and he shrank, his hold on the glasses starting to tighten in his grip. “If you’re lying Sans, there would be punishment,” Edge was tempted to give up what he found to Papyrus to save himself the punishment but something stopped him. 

God, he was going to hate himself later. 

“Y-Yeah, boss,” he replied, his voice wavering a lot more than he’d like. “W-Why would I lie to you?” He looked at his brother’s face, his eyes calculating and internally debating on whether or not to trust him. Thankfully, he let up and Edge fought the urge to sigh in relief. Close fucking call. 

“Tch,” he spat, turning away from him in disgust. “Pathetic. Makes me wonder why I even bring you to these kinds of things,” He bit his tongue before he could reply with ‘because you wouldn’t be able to get through, asshole’ and just looked down in shame. Might as well stroke his brother’s ego while he was at it.

_ [. . .] _

Edge came back later that day during one of his patrols. For hours, he was just staring and studying the glasses as if it were out of this world. His soul hummed pleasantly in his chest whenever he touched it. Hell, sometimes he wanted to pull away from the feeling but was drawn in by the undeniable feeling of nostalgia. 

Yeah, he was obsessed. Well, could you blame him? It was addicting with every sense of the word. 

Which was probably why he was there instead of patrolling like he was supposed to. It wasn’t that hard to slip away from Alphys’s pesky cameras anyway so it wasn’t like he would get caught. It was the same as always. What was he expecting to find here? Something else to soul fap to? No. Though deep down, that was definitely the case. 

His eyes were dragging listlessly into the same pine forest from earlier this morning. It was just the same bushes, same trees, same snow. He scowled. What a waste of time. At least he was able to find somewhere to procrastinate. He turned to leave. 

“I remember leaving it here. . .” an irritated voice came from his right that sounded so painfully familiar, it made his soul glow brighter in his ribs. He stopped himself from leaving and turned to face the direction the sound came from. “I need to work somewhere else. . . ” He narrowed his eyes at the direction, eye flaring into life despite his soul. The owner of the voice, stepped out of the bushes, eyes focused elsewhere.

“Probably next to that bu. . .Oh,” he stopped his statement, catching sight of him. Edge saw the color visibly drain from the other skeleton’s face before a sheepish grin appeared on his face. “Uh, hi? Ed- uh, Sans, right? Well, I’ll just. . .leave,” He laughed nervously, backtracking into the bushes from where he came from.  

He narrowed his eyes at his. . .lookalike? That’s what he could gather from the same short, round skeletal features. They looked nearly exact. Except for the teeth and his bones didn’t look cracked and scarred by years of living in his universe. All in all, he concluded, he was probably a weakling and a cheap imitation if he could say so himself. 

“No, you’re not,” he said, taking a hold of his soul and pulling him down to the snow. He pinned the other skeleton with his magic so he won’t escape. He started to squirm under the restraints, eyes flickering up to look at him. “First, I want answers,” 

“Depends on what kind you want,” he replied, stopping his struggle, looking too exhausted to continue. “If it’s a ‘what’s my favorite nice cream flavor’ survey, I’m all ears. Well, if I had any,” he joked lightly, flashing him a grin. He tightened his hold on his soul and watched as the grin turned into a grimace very quickly. 

“Fine, fine,” he grumbled, turning his gaze away from him and tilting his head to the side. “What do you want to know? And please make it short, Sea Tea isn’t caffeinated,” Edge rolled his eyes. 

“Who the fuck are you?” he asked, or demanded really. 

A grin spread on the other’s face quickly. “What does it look like?” he said, looking back at him with his fingers raised to resemble guns. “I’m you! From another YOUniverse!” He winked at him, his grin going impossibly wider as the unspoken “ba dum tss!” echoed in his head. Asgore, help him.

He stared back at him, unamused in the slightest by the pun. Okay, maybe a little, if the small quirk of his mouth showed anything. “Yeah, well, that’s impossible. I’m not an idiot,” he decided, finding the entire thing odd and impossible. 

“Yes. Yes, you are,” he said, matter of factly. This little shit. “It’s possible and I wouldn’t be here if that weren’t the case. I just have to. . .leave,” His voice trailed off slightly, and this time not looking up at him with some quip. He could almost relate with that. God knows he’s been wanting to leave this place for years now. 

Wait. . .

“And how do you plan on leaving?” he asked, a smirk starting tug at his mouth. He moved closer to his doppleganger. Luckily enough, the other him didn’t seem to notice, too busy looking forlorn. “Y’know. . .here?” 

“Well,” he said, looking back at him with his eyes lighting back up again. It was almost cute if it weren’t his face doing it. “Right you know that since there are so many universes out there? So I plan to use the natural affinity for ma-”

“Skip the nerd talk, please,” he said, cutting him off. He huffed at that and frowned. 

“Fine,” he said, rolling his eyes. “A temporary entrance to my universe. Though it’s easier said than done. I, erm, borrowed a power source from your Alphys and a couple of her tools too. . .” He genuinely looked apologetic at that, but why should he? He’s been thieving around the past couple of days, so nothing really made a difference. 

Maybe except for the threat of death or medical experimentation if he was caught.

“Like what kind of power source?” he asked, curious as to why his brother and the Royal Scientist were so hooked up with finding it. It couldn’t be a human soul, he of all people should know that stealing it would be stupid. 

“Just something I expected her to be working on right about now,” he replied with a shrug. “Nothing  _ too _ big, I guess. Why?” Nothing too big his ass. What was too big for this guy anyway. 

“I don’t know. Maybe because you’re being hunted down by the Guard?” he said curtly. He watched as his expression turned from ecstatic to sheepish acceptance. “Anyway. . .what is it? Specifically,” 

“Why do you want to know so badly?” he asked, eyebrows furrowing with genuine confusion. 

Edge nearly groaned out loud. He did not want to deal with this all day even if he got out of this shithole. He’d have to deal with this guy. “Because I do, alright?” 

“That’s not a legitimate enough reason,” he deadpanned, shaking his head. 

You’re not a legitimate enough reason, he thought bitterly.

“Fine,” he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “You want a legitimate reason?” He said, stepping over towards him. His eye was flaring bright red magic in wisps and his mouth was pulled into an unsettling grin. Fear momentarily flashed in the other’s eyes.

“Uh,” he choked out, trying to keep the smile on his face. “Yeah? I thought we kinda-” He yelped, the pressure on his soul increasing. He whimpered softly in pain until it finally stopped. 

“You should shut up more, nerd,” he said, letting up his magic. He glared up at him with a scowl on his face but he didn’t leave, interestingly enough. “‘Sides, we’ll be seeing more of each other,” 

“Yeah? And why’s that?” he asked, confused. Edge squatted next to him, his smile quirking up into a smirk. 

“‘Cause you’re going to help me escape this hellhole,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bola bonding coming your way very soon!!


	4. Gayer Than Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wrote the last part on a whim okay.

_ [63. . .] _

Papyrus strode through the rooms of Waterfall, eyes sharp and focused with his hands grasping a brown envelope tight enough to make it crumple slightly in his haste. He had a scowl on his face and everyone within a ten meter radius cowered in fear. He turned a sharp left and pushed open a door at the end of the hall. 

Undyne was sitting at a desk, head on her palm as she stamped reports every other minute. She looked about ready to tear something apart, but when he entered she straightened up, her eyebrows arching downwards in attention.

“Captain,” she said the word with a hint of distaste and a slight respect. He acknowledge her with narrowed eyes as he strode towards her desk in barely contained fury. His usual composed demeanor starting to fall apart before her. She almost smirked.

“The recent reconnaissance mission was an absolute failure,” Papyrus growled, slamming a folder onto the desk, making the contents of the folder to spill out in front of her. She eyed it carefully, reaching out to look through the papers. Interviews, sightings, and glimpses in the CCTV. The most recent was one in Garbage Dump, a foggy photo of a hooded figure in the dark. “No better than the first one,”

“And the interviews?” she inquired, lifting up the Garbage Dump photo for a better look. He scoffed in return with a roll of his eyes.

“Nothing helpful, obviously. He just appears, then disappears without a trace,” he said, sitting down across from her with a scowl like he didn’t believe what he was hearing himself say. “It’s a pain the ass,”

“Is this about the phantom everyone’s been going on and on about?” she asked, eye flickering up to look at him. His scowl deepened, as he shuffled through some of the files on the desk. He took out a file from the folder and placed it in front of her. 

“Yes,” he said, folding his arms over his chest as he tried to keep his anger down. “It’s about that “phantom”,” Undyne raised her brow as she looked over another picture - a figure of  blue and white pixels at the very corner of the frame - and snorted.

“Personally,” she commented, looking up from the files. “I think this “phantom” is just a bunch of bullshit. They could be some lowly thief for fuck’s sake. Wouldn’t be the first time,” Papyrus nodded, his eyes dark but his fury has simmered. 

“Yes, truly,” he said, walking over to her desk and lifting another picture. One of the clearer ones before slamming it on the table with a little more fury than necessary. “But your girlfriend has been harping me about finding this. . .pest,” 

“Al likes her promises kept,” she said with a small smile on her mouth as she picked one of the recent reports. “And her deals met, Papyrus,” He snarled, eyes narrowing as it flickered with irritation. 

“I am very much. . .aware,” he said, pressing his hands together as he looked away. “But the search is taking longer than expected,” Undyne smirked, eyes skimming the letters before placing it down.

“I could tell,” she said and Papyrus glowered down at her before taking a paper from inside his pocket. It was a newspaper clipping that looked to be hastily torn off. She raised her eyebrow in suspicion.

“There will be an increase in patrols for both Snowdin and Waterfall,” he said, placing the paper on the table and sliding it towards her. “You will join in with the rest of the Royal Guard,”

She narrowed her eyes at him before asking, “Why?” He nodded towards the paper on the table. She picked it up, confusion evident in her features as she unfolded the paper. It was a newspaper headline of this morning. On it read:  _ “Phantom in Snowdin? Royal Guard Unreliable?”  _ in bold letters. 

Her eyes widened as she realized what she was reading. She let out an animalistic growl. “ _ What. _ ” she said, crumpling the newspaper clipping in fury. Her teeth were bared, her eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes screamed murder. 

“The citizens of the Underground are beginning to doubt the Royal Guard,” he said his face stoic but his tone betraying his true emotions. “We need to reassert our dominance, and I’m sure you are aware on how we are going to do that,”

“Of course I do,” she hissed as she stood up. Magic burst forth onto her hand and shaped into a spear that crackled with raw energy just waiting to be used. She slammed the spear down next to her, breaking the floorboards with a sickening ‘crunch’. She turned towards Papyrus, her eyes dark with fury. “ _ No one disrespects the Guard _ ,”

“Captain,” she barked, letting her magic disperse and leaving destroyed floorboards at its wake. “I will find whoever wrote these  _ fucking lies _ , and. . .”reassert our dominance”. I will make sure no one will be thinking that the Royal Guard is weak,” 

Papyrus shook his head. “No,” he said, standing up to her height as they stared at each other coldly. “I’ll execute whoever did this, personally,” Undyne growled, unhappy with this arrangement but he brought a hand out, silencing her. “But you will deal with something far more important,” he said, watching as her face of displeasure grew into a smirk, eyes practically shining with excitement. 

She knew exactly what she was talking about.

“Captain,” she said a wild look on her face as she brought her hand out. Magic buzzed and the air heated when another bright blue spear formed, crackling with raw magic. “I won’t disappoint,”

_ [. . .] _

He leaned against an apartment building in New Home with his hood up and his hands in his pockets. He was in a relatively dark alleyway with no cameras to catch him loitering and a shadow cast over his figure to keep bystanders away. He grimaced, closing his eyes. He was tired and keeping this up was wearing him out and he knew it deep in his bones that he wouldn’t be able to keep this up.

He sighed, withdrawing a small piece of wrapped cinnamon bunny from his pocket before popping it in his mouth and chewing on it slowly. Sleep wasn’t something he could do as much as he’d like nowadays, and teleporting places were getting harder and harder to do. He pulled his hood lower down his face and silently groaned.

His eye sockets were heavier than they’ve been in years and a small yawn escaped him. His shoulders slumped against the grey wall and the sound of monsters scurrying about was a pleasant grey noise. Like an odd lullaby that were tricking his eyes to close and his body to relax. 

Stars, it was so tempting to just close his eyes for just one second. . . His eyes gave up and they slid close as he succumbed to sleep, too tired to fight his own body even if his mind was screaming at him to keep on guard. 

In his defense, he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t help the longing bliss of the darkness of his own mind nor a break from his own worries. An involuntary smile graced his face. His own memories of his brother, where he’d stay up late to tell him stories and make him laugh, of his friends, where he’d watch anime with Alphys and joke around with Gaster, and. . . His face tingled and in the fog of his own mind he could hear a familiar voice.

_ “I don't want to leave cause I've finally found something I want to protect!”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you on thursday. byE!
> 
> tells self i won't add science's pov. adds it anyway.


	5. Cheesiest Dialogue Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what did i even write holy shit help me god

A blood curdling scream snapped him awake, making him scramble to stand up as the scream shook all his senses back online. He shortcutted to where it came from, hiding from amongst the roofs. He found the scream came from Town Square where a large crowd had gathered. 

They were staring in frightened awe as the towering figure of the Captain of the Royal Guard stood over the trembling monster at his feet. His eyes were blazing with red magic and unforgiving. He clicked his tongue as he pressed down onto the poor monster’s wrist, and hummed as a loud crack and another strangled scream erupted from the monsters lungs.

“Please, please,” he begged, as he desperately tried to beg for his life but screamed when the heel of his boot crushed his hand further down onto the cemented floor. “Please stop. Please!” he screamed aloud, eyes spilling with tears as wisps of dust flowed freely from his broken hand. 

Papyrus scowled at the pleas, stepping over the man as his boots connected to the ground with soft clicks that seemingly echoed over the large Town Square. His eyes were sweeping across the many faces before clearing his throat and opening his mouth to speak. 

“Monsters,” he said, loudly. They looked up at him in mixed feelings of fear and resentment. He reached down and lifted the monster by the collar of his shirt, ignoring the plea for mercy. “I’m sure you understand why you’re here. This is man is tried for treason,” 

He stood back up, his hand still clutching the rags of the man in question. He was still whimpering as he desperately clawed at his gloves. He ignored him as he turned back to his audience of many. “Illwill to the Guard is illwill to the crown. And for that,” He thrusted his hand upwards, a sharpened bone cracking through the cemented ground and piercing right through the man’s chest. “You will pay with your life,”

The man had no time to scream before he dissolved into dust. 

Papyrus let the shirt drift to the ground before he dusted his hands off of dust, not looking back at the heap of dust at his feet. He retracted the bone with a simple wave of his hand before turning a chilling glare to the crowd. 

“Anyone who dares to insult the Royal Guard again will have to answer to me,” he announced, before he turned on his heel. “Take that as a warning,” Science gulped, a cold, sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach made him think that that warning was meant for him. He wrung his hands together and looked down. He had to be more careful. 

He was too caught up with his thoughts to hear the sound of approaching footsteps. “Look who’s here,” a voice called out from behind him, and as he turned around-

_ ‘Ping.’  _

Science looked down at his soul, and seeing the faint green glow coming from his shirt, looked up in time to see a bright blue spear coming his way. He just barely had the sense to summon a bone to deflect the spear just in time. He had a momentary lapse of relief before volleys of spears sprang from the darkness on all sides.

The patterns were erratic. They were all either too fast, too close together or both. He would shift to the right, blocking a jab with his bone before barely blocking two more hits to his back. He turned around, blocking another five hits sent at him with disastrous speeds before the attacks dispersed and the summoned bone disintegrated in his hands.

He looked up just as Undyne stepped out of the shadows, her hand was outstretched and magic was buzzing in the air. He gulped as he stared up at her. “You’re the phantom?” she cackled, a spear appearing in front of her and she gripped it with one gloved hand. She reeled her arm back, a wicked grin on her face, “But you’re absolutely  _ pathetic, _ ” 

He only had enough energy to shatter the magic with a femur from the ground before both of them shattered. He grimaced, sweat beading at his brow and his joints ached from trying not to die. “That was it?” he called out, in between shaky breaths. “Almost like it went right through me,” 

She looked at him with a sharp stare, her mouth curled into a darker scowl that made him shudder. He was so dead. “You won’t be making jokes when I’m done with you,” He stepped back, trying to summon a wave of bones for him to fight back with. The most he could do was summon another bone. Helpful.

“When? Isn’t that the wrong word,” he laughed, a small smirk on his face. “That’s used when something will happen in the future, right?” She screeched, her fists were clenched as she shouted up to the cavern ceiling. Dozens of spears appeared, all pointed at him, in a semicircle. 

“You are so going to DIE, twerp!” she let lose her spears in a spur of anger. He gripped his bone tighter in his hands before flickering his eyes to his soul. It was the normal white color and not the green color of her magic. He ducked from a couple of attacks directed to his head, then sidestepped the next few. 

“Maybe later,” he said with a grin, gathering his magic. He deflected a spear with his bone and watched it dissolve before jumping away from spears that erupted from the ground underneath him. He felt the familiar pull of magic on his soul as he prepared to shortcut out of there. The air was crackling with magic and as he prepared to enter the void. A sharp pain at his side, caused him to look down. 

HP: [0/1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for a scifell fanfic, where is the scifell?? and this is so short??? omg?? i wrote this like today lang so whatever. all i had was scifell in the inventory and not plot, so...


	6. Edge vs the Stool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> most fricked up chapter to date.

_ [. . .] _

**_01000101 01010010 01010010 01001111 01010010_ **

_ “This shouldn’t have happened to you,” he whimpered, pressing the body closer to his trying and failing to keep it together. “This wasn’t how it was supposed to go, you weren’t meant to-” His voice cracked and he cut himself off, burying his face into the fur of the other’s hood.  _

**_01000101 01010010 01010010 01001111 01010010_ **

_ “Don’t move, please,” he whispered, voice wavering slightly as he tried to keep himself together and failing. This had to be done, he reminded himself. He shouldn’t need to know about it, he shouldn’t need to remember about this. He didn’t need to know any of it because it was all his fault. He just needed to...  _

_ He pressed a hand to his mouth to muffle a sob. “Please, say something…” _

_ There was no answer. _

**_01000101 01010010 01010010 01001111 01010010 01000101 01010010 01010010 01001111 01010010_ **

_ “W-What are you doing?” Alphys whimpered, pressing a hand to her mouth, lower lip trembling as her eyes shone with fear behind her glasses. He looked up at her with shaking hands and eye sockets spilling with tears. “W-What happened?!” _

_ “I don’t know!” he cried out, hands tightening as he continued to shake. “I don’t know, Alphys… I- He-” He dropped to his knees, his soul beating erratically and almost painfully with every beat.  _

_ “...It had to be done, Al,” _

**_01000101 01010010 01010010 01001111 01010010 01000101 01010010 01010010 01001111 01010010 01000101 01010010 01010010 01001111 01010010_ **

_ “Sans, you have to stop this right now,” Gaster said, gripping his shoulders tightly and eyes flaring with purple magic in his eye sockets but he looked down not even wanting to look up at him and Alphys as they looked at him with despair. “Turn it off! This is pointless!” _

_ “Sans, p-please!” Alphys begged, eyes glistening with unshed tears but he pulled away from the two of them.  _

**_01000101 01010010 01010010 01001111 01010010 01000101 01010010 01010010 01001111 01010010_ **

_ “... I’m sorry…” _

**_…_ **

**_.._ **

**_._ **

**_RECONFIGURING…_ **

_ [. . .] _

Edge woke up wincing in pain as he scrambled out of his stool and pushed his shirt collar down to look inside his rib cage. His soul was glowing dimly and he scowled as he was met with sharp stabbing pain once again. It came from both his side and his soul. He reached for his side, patting it to make sure it wasn’t dusting or there wasn’t any marrow. 

Nothing. 

He checked himself, his stats showing up before his very eyes but his HP was untouched. He swiped his hand across the screen and it faded into nothing, as he pushed himself up from the snow and kicked his stool with slight irritation. 

It was what he was feeling lately wasn’t it? These past few weeks with his fucked up soul where it would hum with magic seemingly out of nowhere, or pick up in speed for unknown reasons. It wasn’t something he necessarily wanted in his life and he was another fucked up soul thing away before ripping it apart. 

He was exaggerating but fuck if he wasn’t annoyed.

He sighed heavily, picking up the stool and straightening it back up. He was still curious though as to  _ why _ his soul was feeling the way it is. It never happened before and he it only started happening recently when… He narrowed his eyes at his stool. He should ask  _ him _ on whether or not he knows anything about what was happening to him. 

But how could he? He has never met him before until a couple of weeks ago, and where would he find him? Luck was on his side the first time and he was stupid enough to forget to ask details about where he was living. Fuck. Idiot, idiot, idiot. You just screwed yourself. He kicked the stool again, watching as it hit the snow once again a couple feet away from him. 

Worth it.

He walked over to the stool, grumbling silently under his breath before picking it up and placing it down behind his station. He squeezed in between the two and sat down, propping his elbows up. There. Now boss won’t find out his shitty excuse of a brother was sleeping and throwing shit around like some sexually frustrated teenager. He reached inside his pocket and brought out a mustard packet from Grillby’s. He moved to open it but stopped, feeling his soul stop for a split second. His flickered down at his shirt with a confused glare.

What the- 

_ THUMP.  _

Edge shouted in shock as he landed on the snow, cursing under his breath as he tried to push himself up. He glared at the person that landed on him with poorly hidden annoyance as he immediately recognized who it was. He wanted to push him off but he wasn’t moving, he was just limp on top of him and he could just barely feel the weak rise and fall of the other’s chest. He checked him, stats appearing in front of him..

SANS

HP: 0/1

ATK: 1

DEF: 1

Zero? He furrowed his brows in confusion, eyes flickering down at the other skeleton. He wasn’t turning to dust and the only thing he could find was a rip and marrow stains on both his shirt and hoodie, but he wasn’t dusting nor did he have any wound to show for it. But it was zero then how could he still be… alive? He blinked, shaking his head and looked at the numbers a second time.

SANS 

HP: 0.3/1

ATK: 1

DEF: 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got confused, then my job here is done. 
> 
> I'm so so so sorry for updating so late! It's been a 4 month hiatus even though it was summer... hehe... But I'm back... ish. Man this is so short though, oh well...

**Author's Note:**

> this is should have been a one shot but after seven thousand words, I figured it was too long. hahah. anyway, enjoy a super long exposition, passively gay edge and idk i wrote this in music class.


End file.
